Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore
by Allyaneedislove
Summary: Dean is turned into a female. Cas just happens to come along.


**Title: Can't Fight This Feeling**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warnings: Boys kissing, M/M, Language**

**Paring: Dean/Cas**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Song is Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon.**

**Summary: Dean is turned into a female. Cas just happens to come along.**

Can't Fight This Feeling

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship, has grown stonger_

The golden sunlight came through the window of the tiny motel room. Sam Winchester was the first to awake. Yawning, he climbed out of bed to get ready. He looked over to the bed just across from his. That bed belonged to Dean, his brother. He slowly crept over to the bed where his brother is hidden from the world and pulled back the covers. But what Sam saw, was not Dean. Sam grabbed his gun and pointed it at the girl in Dean's bed.

"Who the hell are you and where is my brother?" Sam asked.

"What are you talking about Sammy? It's me, Dean!" the female exclaimed.

"Really then look down!"

'Dean' looks down at his body. He lets out a scream when he realizes he is a girl.

"What the hell happened to me? Why am I a chick? Call Bobby!" Dean cries out.

Sam stares at Dean taking in the long, dark hair and petit body.

"I'm going to the bathroom to take a long, long shower." Dean tells Sam.

Dean steps out the bathroom after he is all cleaned. He checks the mirror one more time but still sees the image of a girl staring back.

"Hello Sam! Where is your bro-" Castiel says to Sam but stops mid sentence when he catches a glimpse of Dean. But Castiel does not know this woman before him is Dean.

"Sam who is this beautiful woman?" Cas asks.

"Cas this is-" Sam is cut off by Dean.

"I'm Sarah Winchester, I am their cousin. They just found me yesterday." Dean has the urge to not tell his angel he was turned into a girl. Dean has been feeling lust for the angel for the past month. He knows lust is a sin but he can't help but feel it.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Sarah. I am Castiel angel of the Lord."

"Well Castiel, Sammy here was just about to go grab us some breakfast, right Sammy?"

"Uh.. Yeah I was. I'm leaving now Sarah. Castiel watch her and make sure she doen't do anything reckless." Sam leaves Dean with Cas.

"So Cas how are you doing?" Dean asks his angel friend.

"I am doing well. But I cannot find my charge." Castiel tilts his head to the side. _"God why did he have to be so friggin' adorable?" _Dean thought.

"Oh I have not seen Dean since last night. But oh well. What is it like being an angel?" Dean asks. He has never asked that. Him and Cas always just talked about the apocolypse.

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_

_I said there is no reason for my fear_

_Cause I feel so secure when we're together_

_You give my life direction_

_You make everything so clear_

"It is rather tiring. I have to protect your cousins from all evil. And I have been feeling a little lust for Dean. I know it is a sin so I must not act on it. Keep it a secret for me okay?" Cas stares at Dean with his bright blue eyes. He is really beautiful.

"Yeah sure secret is safe with me." Dean says. _Omg! He lusts for me! _Dean thinks.

"Why have I never heard of you before?" Cas asks.

"Umm I don't know. Guess the guys don't like me."

"How can they not, you are beautiful."

"Thanks Cas!"

"I am really worried about Dean."

Dean contemplates on whether or not to tell Cas the truth.

"Look Cas, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I am Dean. I woke up this morning with a gun pointed to my face by Sammy, then I realized I was a chick. I didn't tell you because I have been lusting for you as well and if I had sex with you as a female, I wouldn't have felt bad about it. But I don't just lust you Cas, I love you!" Dean says in one breath.

"Who do you think turned you into a girl?" Cas asks.

"Not sure."

"Dean! Do you really love me?"

"Yeah Cas more than anything."

Cas leans over to peck Dean on the lips.

_And even as I wander_

_I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window_

_On a cold, dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_


End file.
